


Rattling Along

by mechanicalJungle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalJungle/pseuds/mechanicalJungle
Summary: The John and Dave share a nice moment during a long train ride
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rattling Along

Trees whooshed past the windows as the train rattled along. John was curled up against the cool window, his hand interlocked with Dave's. Dave, seeming paler than usual, was busy scrolling through his phone, most likely to distract himself from the rapidly moving environment beyond the glass pane. Rose was leaned over, deep in her knitting, and Jade was slumped over next to her, face down on the table. Faint music echoed dreamily through the cabin. Dave squeezed John's hand, and to his surprise, John uncurled himself, stretched, and leaned into Dave's shoulder. Dave rested his head on John's own and smiled. It felt good having his best friend so close. He sighed contently; truly, nothing could be better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this at 3 am while listening to "oldies music playing in another room but you're on a train" or something to that extent :]


End file.
